I Don't Like Mondays
by DJ Lady Moony
Summary: A forgotten princess tries to deal with her feelings... or lack there of....


Sarah: A short one-shot song fic, starring Princess Koujo of Eqypt! To avoid confusion, I'm letting everyone know now that this story takes place before Chapter 29 of my story, "Asayake." If you don't read that first, you may be a liiiittle bit confused, but reading it isn't required… though appreciated! Enjoy!

**__**

The silicon chip inside her head

Gets switched to overload.

Nobody's gonna go to school today,

She's going to make them stay at home.

And daddy doesn't understand it,

He always said she was as good as gold…

Koujo sat alone in the basement of the Castle of Hope. Axel, Jace and Neo (A.N: Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician and Neo the Magic Swordsman, respectfully) had just left, refusing to fight her anymore.

"This isn't the way to kill your pain, Princess," Jace told her. "We're not going to do this anymore." His companions nodded their agreement and walked out. Leaving her alone… with her swords.

**__**

And he can see no reasons

'Cause there are no reasons

What reason do you need to be shown?

Koujo no Ryouto. Princess of the Twin Swords. That had been her nickname back in Egypt. No one, man or woman could best her with a sword, not even Seto or her father. She was the best. No one could take that away from her. But… her father's love. That was easily taken away.

**__**

Tell me why I don't like Mondays.

Tell me why I don't like Mondays.

Tell me why I don't like Mondays.

I want to shoot the whole day down.

What had she done… what could be so terrible that the gods would take her father away from her? The one person that meant the most to her… The only family she had left…

"It's not FAIR!" she yelled. "It's NOT fair!" In her anger, she grabbed her sword by the blade, slicing her right hand deep.

**__**

The telex machine is kept so clean

As it types to a waiting world.

And mother feels so shocked,

Father's world is rocked,

And their thoughts turn to

Their own little girl.

Sweet 16 ain't so peachy keen,

No, it ain't so neat to admit defeat…

Koujo looked at the blood dripping down on the floor, having no idea where it was coming from. Her Duel Monsters hadn't drawn blood, nor did she feel any pain… then she saw her own blood on her own sword. She had done this to herself? But… she never felt it! How could this be possible? She picked up her clean sword… and slit it across her left wrist.

**__**

They can see no reasons

'Cause there are no reasons

What reasons do you need…

Nothing. She felt nothing. No pain, no remorse… no nothing. She leaned against the wall, letting herself bleed… wondering what she had become.

"What's happening to me," she whispered. "I've lost my feelings… have… have I lost my soul…?" She raised her sword again. A single stroke was all she needed… all she needed to end her life.

**__**

Tell me why I don't like Mondays.

Tell me why I don't like Mondays.

Tell me why I don't like Mondays.

I want to shoot the whole day down,

Down,

Down,

Shoot it all down…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Koujo looked towards the doorway, her eyes dull, emotionless.

"Onshi…?"

__

All the playing's stopped in the playground now

She wants to play with her toys a while.

And school's out early and soon we'll be learning

And the lesson today is how to die.

And then the bullhorn crackles,

And the captain cackles,

With the problems and the how's and why's.

Sorcerer Seto had heard her yelling at the Castle of Darkness, which was on the other side of the Shadow Realm. Figuring that her yelling "it's not fair" at the top of her lungs wasn't a good thing, he came right over… and appeared right when she was going to cut herself again.

**__**

And he can see no reasons

'Cause there are no reasons

What reason do you need to die,

Die,

Die…

"Damn nuisance child," he muttered as he started healing her wounds. "What the hell were you thinking?!" There was no answer, prompting him to look into her eyes. "Well?!" Koujo looked at him, her eyes still the same.

"I don't care anymore, Onshi."

**__**

And the silicon chip inside her head

Gets switched to overload.

And nobody's gonna go to school today,

She's going to make them stay at home.

And daddy doesn't understand it,

He always said she was as good as gold…

"Too damn bad!" Seto yelled at her. "Damn it, I don't care if you don't care anymore! I am not about to let you mar yourself like this!" Koujo looked away from him, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"He doesn't care anymore," she whispered. "Why should I?"

__

And he can see no reasons

'Cause there are no reasons

What reason do you need to be shown?

"What about me, Koujo?" Koujo looked up at Seto, surprised. What about him? "I love you too, Ra damn it!" He held her face in his hands, making sure she would continue to look at him. "You're my child, too Koujo. You're just as much my child as you are the Pharaoh's… damn it I may not have fallen apart in front of him, but I mourned your death just as long as he did." His eyes started to glaze over, allowing Koujo to see a side of her teacher that she had never seen before. His heart… "So, Ra damn it!" he yelled again. "I'm not going to lose you again! I can't lose you again! And if you won't wise up for me… then do it for Saya!"

**__**

Tell me why I don't like Mondays

Tell me why I don't like Mondays

Tell me why I don't like,

I don't like,

I don't like Mondays.

Tell me why I don't like Mondays…

Saya… how could she have forgotten Saya. Yes, Saya had Kaiba and Mokuba now… but she still needed Koujo. Saya would be the first to admit that she needed Koujo around, in more ways than one. Koujo bit her lip, which was now trembling fiercely. A moment later, she wrapped her arms around Seto, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry, Onshi," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry…" Seto hesitated a minute before hugging her back.

"It's okay, Youjo," he whispered back. At first, Koujo thought that maybe he'd misspoken, somehow replacing the K in her name with a Y… but then she realized he meant to say that. Youjo meant adopted daughter… which is exactly what he meant… and exactly what she needed to hear.

**__**

I want to shoot

The whole…

Day…

Down.

Sarah: Review!


End file.
